Revenge Against Malfoy
by Kishen
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are tired of Draco messing with them so they decide to get a little revenge. *Tell me what you think*
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Professor Snape's class, they weren't paying attention so he was basically droning on about something. Hermione was though, so Harry and Ron could just ask her for help. But that wasn't the point right now; the point was getting revenge on Draco Malfoy. Hermione wasn't listening to either of them and that was frustrating to both of them.

"Do it now!" Ron said, about to kick her foot under the desk. Hermione made a 'shush' face and replied, "can't! Not yet. We have to wait until Professor Snape isn't watching us." Harry was frustrated also and swore that this certain professor was up their arses about something. Professor Snape hated the three of them for some god awful reason. He had it out for them since they came to Hogwarts. He was only guilty for surviving an attack and Ron and Hermione were only guilty of being his friends.

The room was quiet and everyone was working on their potion Snape assigned to them. "How are you going to do this?" Ron asked concentrating on a vile of liquid. Ron stunk at Potions, so did Harry.

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape and smiled, "Just watch and you'll see." She got up from her seat, grabbing a vile of liquid. Hermione was a genius when it came to these little things called revenge. She walked over to Draco, who was on the other side of the room.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, getting his attention. His brows were furrowed, trying to figure something out. He looked up, "What do you want, Granger?" _Turd. _"I gave you the wrong potion by mistake when I was passing them out. I was supposed to give you this one." She set the vile she grabbed from her desk onto his. "Instead of that one," and she picked up the one he was working on. "It would be terrible if you received a failing grade because of me," she said. "Uh-huh." He looked suspicious for a minute, drawing away from her like she was poisonous.

"Granger, get back to your seat," Snape snapped in his mean monotone voice. "Bye," she said simply. She turned and went back to her seat.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked. He wanted the details. "I just gave him the wrong potion when I switched them," she answered.

Harry wanted to know something else. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, but I thought he was a turd." Hermione was back to working on her potion which she will get an 'A' on. Ron laughed at her "turd" thought.

"I wander what his potion will come out like," Ron said, his face scrunched up in thought. "It will come out looking like one of Crookshanks hairballs," she answered. All three laughed, and went back to work on their assignment.

They were at lunch now, eating. And waiting. And smiling, except Hermione. Ron and Harry couldn't wait for this to happen-or to see it. "Do it now, Harry," Ron said impatiently. He even nudged him. Hermione would never admit to enjoying something like this, but Harry could see that she was by the way her eyes weren't moving across the book she was supposed to be reading, they were just staring at one spot on the page. Her hands were fidgeting with the pages-that was anticipation. Plus she looked like she was just waiting for something to happen.

Harry brought out his wand, muttered "explosia" without his lips barely moving, flicking his wand while saying it.

All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy's food started flying and splattering everywhere around him. He shot up from his seat, arms waving like he was trying to fly. The food seemed like it had a mind of it's own, smacking him. His food smacked, splattered, and splashed him all over his school uniform, face, and his neatly slicked back hair. His food even got the people beside him and down his row along with others across from them. Squealing like a chicken, everyone who wasn't getting splattered with Draco Malfoy's food was laughing. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, definately the Gryffindors, and even some of the Slytherins were laughing. Even Hermione's shoulders were shaking trying not to laugh along with everyone. All three of them could hear the sound sound effects of the food splattering.

_SMACK! THWACK! GLOOP!_ _WHIP! SPLAT! _This was embarrassment and humiliation of Draco Malfoy and they were enjoying it. Then all of a sudden, the food stopped flying and splattering him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall yelled disapprovingly. Everyone stopped laughing. It was like the laughter was cut with scissors. No one answered. No one even smiled. When there was a teacher involved, they stayed quiet.

"Who did this?" she asked a bit more softly-not too much though. Everyone shrugged. "Draco, come here," she ordered. Draco did. There were small red marks on his face and arms. Hermione looked like she felt bad for him. Harry and Ron didn't feel sorry one bit for the mean slytherin.

"We will get to the bottom of this," she said, leaving with Draco.

After lunch was over, the questions started. They started calling students in and asking them about the explosion of food on Draco Malfoy. No one knew the answer. They asked Dean Thomas, Nevil Longbottom, Susan bones, Luna Lovegood and others from different houses. But they wouldn't know because they didn't do it. Once it was Harry's turn to be questioned, he was quiet.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Professor McGonagall asked. Professor Snape was staring right at him. Though, it seemed like he was trying to scorch him with his eyes.

"No, mam," Harry answered softly.

"Did you do this?" She emphasized the 'you' in her question. Snapes stare got harder and if it was possible, more scorching. He shook his head, "no."

Professor McGonagall was silent. He could tell that she didn't believe him. "Do you know if Weasly and Granger had anything to do with this?"

"No, mam," Harry answered. She just nodded and said, "you may go." Snape looked like he was about to protest.

He was happy to be out of there. He saw Ron and Hermione. "What did she say, " Hermione asked. "She just asked if I knew anything. What about you two?"

"Same," Ron answered.

"Same," Hermione answered also.

"Let's get out of here," Harry said.

_

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking down the hall, laughing about something Ron said until they saw Draco Malfoy. Then they turned the opposite way. "Not him," Hermione muttered under her breath. "Weasly, Potter, Granger," Draco called.

"What do you want?" Harry asked not so pleasantly. "I know it was you three who messed with my food." He didn't bother answering Harry's question, just straight to the point.

"We didn't do anything," Ron said. "I know it was you three," Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

"So what if it was," Harry egged on. He was looking for a reason to fight with Malfoy. "Harry," Hermione warned shaking her head. "We have to get to class," she said, turning and grabbing Harry the two of them. Harry nodded, leaving. Draco didn't look happy but he let it go, turning away with his two goonies. They could hear him mumbling as they were walking away.

"...and that filthy mudblood too..."He muttered something else after that.

Once Ron heard that, he said, "Hey, Draco." Draco turned when he heard his name. "EAT SLUGS!" A bright blast of yellow light shot out from his wand and hit Malfoy in his stomach. The Slytherin crouched over holding his stomach with both hands and then a slimy green slug flopped out of his mouth onto the cement. Hermione's mouth gaped open in surprise while Harry and Ron laughed.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked. "He called you a filthy mudblood so I made him eat slugs. It didn't work last year but this year my wand is fixed," he perked up his wand.

"Take him to the hospital wing," they heard Snape say. Ron's eyes got big. "Oh no," he mouthed.

"Weaslyyyy," Professor Snape droned out. "You did this?" He didn't have to ask because he knew that Ron did it. He just wanted to make him look like he was about to pee his pants. But Ron nodded anyway. "Come with me," He said, looking like Ron was a bug be wanted to squash under his foot.

"Professor, plea-" Hermione was about to cut in before Harry pinched her to make her stay quiet. If she said anything, all three of them would be punished. "Granger, quiet," Snape said, a little bit mean. Not that he was ever nice, Harry thought.

"We have to get to class," Harry said. "Go, then," Professor Snape said with a curl of his lip. He nodded, grabbing Hermione. "Bye, Ron," Harry waved. Ron looked like he was begging with his eyes not to leave him there with the devil. But they had to go and they went.

All three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor meeting room. "What did Snape make you do?" Harry asked. "I had to clean the whole potions room with a toothbrush and then I had to write a hundred and fifty times 'I will not make anyone eat slugs'. It was awful." His face showed how awful it was. "But I couldn't wait to do that spell on him a second time," he smiled.

"It was funny," Harry admitted. "Thanks," Hermione said with a sweet smile. She looked like she wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek. He would blush and then look really awkward.

"No problem." "Ok," Hermione said with a sigh, pulling out there list of revenge on Draco Malfoy. "We did three out of fifteen already, next isss..." and she smiled.

"Oy, Hermione, you look a little evil." Ron said, a little scared. Even Harry could see the little evil glint in her eye.

_

*Tell me what you think*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, can you do the first part of my essay for Transfiguration class?" Ron asked. Harry wanted to ask her too but didn't. The essay was easy this time for him, Ron was just lazy. "Ron, you can do your own homework for once," she said but smiled anyway. It was always funny when Ron asked her to do part of his homework for her. She knew he would give her something in return for it. "What are you gonna give her this time for it?" Harry joked. Ron's eyes rolled up in thought, "ummmm."

"Look at what we have here?" They heard from behind them. 'Who else could this be?' Hermione said sarcastically. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry turned and asked. Ron and Hermione turned also, looking bugged at the fact that Draco Malfoy was in their presence. "Just a chat, that's all," Malfoy answered, smug. They didn't want to deal with him so they turned and continued walking, ignoring him. "Hey, I'm not done with you," he yelled. "We're done with you," Harry retorted, not looking back.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said taking out her wand. Draco kept on walking behind them, blabbing. Hermione looked up and smiled, _just the right moment,_ she thought and flicked her wand. A flower pot fell from above them and cracked Draco Malfoy on the head. They heard him drop to the ground, knocked out.

"That's better,"she said as they continued on to there next class.

"How are we going to do this prank?" Ron asked. Harry wondered the same thing but knew Hermione had everything figured out.

"Easy, we get Ralph Parnathopus to do it," she answered looking over their prank sheet. They were sitting in the Gryffindor meeting room.

"Who?" they both asked in unison. "Ralph Parnathopus. You don't see how Draco treats him?" Both Ron and Harry shook their heads 'no' at her queestion.

"Ralph hates Draco as much as we do," Hermione said. "Why is Draco so mean to him if he's a Slytherin?" Harry asked, interested. It was always weird when Slytherin's made fun of each other.

"Because Malfoy is just mean like that," Hermione answered simply.

"He won't betray us, will he?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head no, "we can trust him."

They were at breakfast eating when Harry called Ralph over, "Pssst, Ralph." He looked over a little confused, "What?" Why in the heck was Harry Potter talking to him? Ralph thought.

Harry waved him over. "You don't like Draco Malfoy, right?" Harry asked when Ralph was beside him. He didn't answer for a minute wondering if he should trust the Gryffindor.

"No."

"Do you want revenge on him?" A firey redhead asked beside Harry Potter. He didn't answer again for another minute, brows furrowed then he nodded his head, "sure."

"Meet us outside before dinner," a bushy-haired girl beside the redhead said. He nodded and went back to his seat. On the way over, Malfoy was looking suspiciously at them.

Ralph met them outside before dinner. All the other students were inside getting ready to eat. "I'm here, what do you want?" he asked. He wasn't really sure if he liked them, but that didn't matter right now.

The bushy-haired girl dug in her bag and pulled out a small squared-white thing with a clear screen and some small white wired things attached. "What is that?" he asked really confused.

"This is an ipod," she pointed at the clear screen while explaining. "And these," she held up the white wire things, "are like ear plugs you put into your ears to listen to music from this thing," she finished and handed only the ipod to him. She disconnected the ear plugs from it, putting them back into her bag and dug around for something else. She pulled out big ear muffs. Confused, Ralph asked, "What are those for?"

"These are basically the plan," she said and smiled a little smile.

"Okayy?...what do I do with them?" he asked taking them. They were obviously for to put onto your head. But why was she giving them to him? They were brown and soft and fuzzy.

"When Malfoy goes to sleep, you are going to slip them onto his head. But to make him go into a deep sleep, you are going to give him this," she pulled out a small vile of liquid and handed it to the Slytherin.

"What do I do with it?" he asked, looking at the clear liquid curiously. "You're going to pour it into his drink before he goes to bed," she explained. Ralph put the vile into his bag.

"Why do I need to do put these onto his head? These really aren't to keep his ears warm at night, so what's the point of them?" Ralph sounded sarcastic. All three Gryffindors smiled at him when he asked the question. It was kind of creepy. "Put them on," The redhead said. Ralph wasn't sure if he wanted to listen but he was curious so he did. There was silence for a few seconds before sound finally started blaring into his ears. He listened for a few a seconds and threw them off onto the ground. He decided that it was the most awful sound he ever heard.

"What is that god-awful sound?" Ralph pointed at the thumping ear mufffs on the ground. He could still hear the blaring music.

"That would be hillbilly music," Hermione said, picking up the muffs and handing them back to the Slytherin. He took them cautiously like they would bite him.

"I have to admit, it's a clever plan," Ralph admitted. He put the ear muffs into his bag.

All three Gryffindors smiled. "Thanks," the bushy-haired girl said.

"So, what are your names?" Ralph asked. If he was going to associate with them, he might as well get to know them a little bit.

"I know your Harry Potter," he said. Everybody knew who he was.

"I'm Ronald Weasly," the redhead said.

"And I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl said.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice tauntingly asked in a short distance. All four of them looked to the side and saw Draco Malfoy.

"We're just talking." Ralph hated Draco Malfoy as much as the three Gryffindors so he didn't bother being polite to him at all.

"What are you doing talking to them?" Malfoy made it sounded like the most disgraceful thing Ralph could do.

"None of your business." Hermione defended Ralph.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood." Ron raised his wand. "Ron, don't. He's not worth it," Hermione said.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy took a few steps toward Harry, "and what are you going to do if I don't?" Then all of a sudden, sparks flew and Draco Malfoys butt was set on fire. Malfoy ran away screaming.

"I hate the word, 'mudblood' and I hate him. My grandmother was muggle born," Ralph explained, putting his wand away.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "No problem." Ralph was starting to like the Gryffindors.

"You're welcome to sit with us," Hermione offered. Ralph thought about it for a few minutes but then thought better of it. They would get so many looks from the other houses that he wouldn't be able to tolerate it. "Thanks, but no."

"Okay, but the offer still stands," Hermione said. "We better get going. It was nice seeing you Ralph," Hermione politely said. Ralph nodded, "I'll tell you how everything went with the plan in the morning." They all walked off in different directions.

"Hermione, can I see your homework from Snapes class?" Ralph heard Ron say.

"Honestly, Ron, can't you do your own homework for once?" Hermione replied and he couldn't help but laugh.  
_

Ralph was sitting up with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in the Slytherin meeting room. He stayed up with them sometimes because it was like comic relief to Ralph to hear Malfoy talk sometimes. But he wasn't paying attention this time, he was just waiting for Malfoy to give him the order to go get him a drink.

"Are you listening?" He heard Draco call. "Huh? No," Ralph answered. "I asked you a question," Malfoy snapped. He hated it when all the attention wasn't on him.

"And what was the question, your highness?" Ralph asked sarcastically. Draco's mouth formed into an angry frown. _'He looks even more like a ferret when he's mad,'_ Ralph thought humorously. He heard Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"Shut up!" he shouted at them. They went quiet instantly. "I asked what you were doing talking to Potter, Granger, and Weasly?"

"I was asking them about homework Professor Snape handed out. When I saw Hermione, I thought I would ask her." Malfoy looked suspicious about his explanation but didn't comment on it.

"Go get me a drink." Malfoy waved him off. Ralph couldn't help but be pleased and happy about the command this time. Ralph took a cup off apple cider and heated it up then poured the vile of liquid he slipped from his pocket and poured it into his drink, then stirred it.

"Here," Ralph said, handing it to him. Malfoy sniffed and smiled, "You know what I like." Ralph rolled his eyes. He watched him take a little sip and couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Malfoy snapped. Ralph shrugged, "nothing." Malfoy looked at him like he didn't trust him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was thinking that you were right about Granger, Weasly, and Potter. Weasly is a disgrace to purebloods, Granger doesn't belong here because she's a mudblood, and you're so much better than that Potter. They all just don't belong here," Ralph explained, trying to convince Malfoy. He hoped that he believed him.

Malfoy smirked, "You were listening to me." Ralph just nodded, "yes, I was."

"I'm going to go to bed now." He stretched and yawned, getting up from his seat.

"I am too after I finish my drink," Malfoy said. Ralph smiled more inside, "Kay, see you tomorrow." Ralph went up stairs to bed.

He had to wait until Malfoy was in bed sleeping, which wasn't long. Draco's bed was right next to his and he was snoring away. Ralph slipped out of his bed quietly, grabbing the earmuffs out his bag. He tiptoed over to his nemesis bedside. He was sleeping on his back so this was going to be easy, he couldn't help but smile a little evil as he slipped the earmuffs onto Draco's small ferret-like ears. Then he tiptoed back to his own bed.

Ralph heard a something that woke him up and looked over. It was Malfoy and his eyes were bigger than an owls. He probably shot up from his pillow like a spring board, Ralph thought. The earmuffs were on his head and thumping to some beat that only Malfoy could hear. His face looked horrified like he was watching some horror movie, his mouth was even gaped open. He threw earmuffs off onto the ground, jumping out of bed.

"What. Is. That. Awful. Sound?" Malfoy pointed at the thumping earmuffs horrendously. He took a few steps back like the muffs were going to hurt him. Ralph walked over and picked them up, putting them a few inches away from his ears so the music wouldn't blow out his eardrums.

"Sounds like some type of music," he answered. Ralph looked at Malfoy, who still looked horrified.

"It's awful! And it..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"And it what?" Ralph prodded. Malfoy started breathing heavily. "It made me want to dance!"

Ralph wanted to laugh but knew he had to keep it in so he didn't. He couldn't wait to tell what happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He got ready for the day and went to go get some breakfast.

"So what happened?" Ron asked impatiently. They were all in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Harry and Hermione were listening intently. "Well, first he gasped, shooting out of bed, then his face looked horrified. You should have seen his face-it was priceless!" All four of them started laughing hysterically. Ralph couldn't finish the story. He impersonated the horrified face Draco made and all four of them laughed harder.

"I wish I could have seen it," Ron Harry said.

"The best part is coming up." All three went quiet so he could finish the story. "He asks, 'what is that awful sound?' After I pick the earmuffs off the ground and listen to the music for a few seconds and say, 'sounds like music to me.' I put them in my bag. Then he says, 'It's awful and it...' 'It what' I said. 'It made me want to dance.'" Hermione busted out laughing at that, clutching her stomach. Ron, Harry, and Ralph, laughed also.

"What are you all laughing at?" They heard Malfoy ask. All four of them stopped laughing, looking at him.

It didn't seem to phase Ron if he heard them talking about him or not. "How was your morning?" Ron asked. Malfoy huffed, walking away.

"That was easy," Harry said.

"So it made him want to dance, huh?" Hermione asked. Ralph nodded, laughing a little again.

"I'll see you guys at lunch, see ya." He waved leaving.

_

*Tell me what you think*


	3. Chapter 3

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for Draco in the hall. They knew his everyday schedule before dinner. He always went back to his room to put his books away then joined everyone to eat.

Hermione had cooked up a really gooey recipe from whatever she could find.

"Hermione, just what did you put in that recipe?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled. She was standing between Ron and Harry.

"A few things from Crookshanks and Scabbers," she answered a little happily. Ron and Harry made a disgusted face getting an idea of what was in that goo. "I also had a little help from the elfs. They were going to throw old food until I suggested that I had a use for it," she added.

"Geez, Hermione, we never knew you had this kind of side to you..." Ron said.

"Well, he's getting what's coming to him," she replied shrugging a little.

"When is he coming?" Ron asked a little impatiently.

"In a few minutes." Hermione was looking down the hall for his appearence.

"I can hear him, get the bucket ready and hide," Hermione said urgently.

All three of them hid while Hermione levitated the bucket above where Draco would walk through.

"Come on, Come on," Ron said urgently. They were hiding around the corner, peeking.

"And now!" Hermione said, letting go of the bucket.

SPLOOSH! SPLAT! The bucket tipped and the green goo spilled on top of his head and down his clothes. "Ugh" Malfoy shrieked, flicking the goo off his hands and arms. He started wiping some of it off his shirt. Hermione thought his face looked like an cherry with how red his face looked.

"Granger, Weasly, Potter! I know this was you! Come out!" Draco shouted. Once they heard that, they decided it was time to run. Draco could hear their feeting tapping on the hard surface of the ground and followed. Once he could see them, he muttered a spell and all three of them flew apart. Harry countered back with one of his own making Draco fly backwards. Professors could hear the battle going on and came around the corner only to see Hermione shoot a spell at Draco making him fall backwards.

"What is going on?" Professor Snape asked. He was looking weirdly at Malfoy.

"They did this," Draco waved at himself with his hands showing them the green stuff. "To me."

Professor McGonagle looked over at the three of them, "is this true?"

Hermione didn't know how to lie so she just nodded. "All three of you will have detention for a week," Professor McGonagle said, disappointment in her voice.

"That's it-" Malfoy started. "Quiet," Snape cut in with a glare.

"Starting after dinner," the professor added. All three of the nodded.

"TIme for our next trick. Do you have the item?" Hermione asked. Ron pulled it out with a smile, making sure no one could see it. "Yep."

"Great. Now we have to get a seat behind him," Hermione said.

"I know how we'll get it underneath him." Harry took the item and put it in his bag. There was still a few minutes before class would start. Everyone was talking and the professor wasn't in the room yet.

Draco was talking with his two goonies. He was leaning against his desk and the three of them took the desks behind him.

"Everyone take a seat!" Professor McGonagle announced.

_'Perfect,' _Harry thought. Harry pulled out the whoopi cushion and levitated it below seat level so no one could see it. Harry counted the seconds when Draco's butt would be in the seat.

_'3...2...'_ Whe he got to one, he slipped it beneath his butt and a long wet loud sound filled the room. Everyone was quiet and Draco's face became red with embarassment.

"What was that?" Professor McGonagle asked. Draco pulled the red cushion beneath him. The room suddenly errupted into laughter at Draco Malfoy.

"Quiet!" Professor MacGonagle snapped. The room suddenly went quiet.

"Mr. Malfoy, what was the meaning of this?" She asked furiously.

"It wasn't me! It was them!" He pointed at Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"How else did this get under my butt?" Draco shouted.

"Just, what is this?" The professor asked.

"It's a whoopi cushion. It comes from the muggle world," Ron explained. Harry elbowed Ron for him to keep quiet.

"Was this your doing Mr. Weasly, Potter, Granger?" Professor McGonagle stepped torwards them. All three of them shook their heads.

"Liars!" Draco shouted.

"In my office after class. Now everyone back to class!" She went back to teach the class.

Once class was over, all three of them were in Professor McGonagle's office, standing infront of her.

"Now, whatever the three of you are doing to Mr. Malfoy, I advise to stop. I can't punish you without evidence so go to your next class." They all left the room and went back to their next class.

"Potter, Granger, Weasly!" Draco Malfoy called from behind them. They were walking to their next class together.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as if she was tired of him already.

"I know it's you three playing all these tricks on me." He sounded furious and angry.

"Who else could it be?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe everyone who doesn't like you," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're going to get what's coming to you!"

"Whatever, let's go," Ron said.

"Hey! I'm not done," Malfoy yelled. "Mudblood!" When he said that, a big dog appeared behind Draco barking. Malfoy screamed running into the castle. Once he was inside, the big dog disappeared.

"He should really quit calling me that," Hermione said.

*Tell me what you think*


	4. Chapter 4

"Pssst! Ralph," Ralph heard behind him. He furrowed his brows and looked for the voice that was calling him. He finally settled on Harry with Ron and Hermione beside him. Everyone around them were sitting in Snapes class working quietly on their current assignmnet.

He leaned over. "Yeah," Ralph whispered.

"Meet us after class. We have something for you," Harry said. Ralph nodded and went back to work. The last thing he wanted was get snipped at by Professor Snape.

After class was over, they all met in the courtyard looking at a piece of paper.

"So, what is it that you wanted to meet up for?" Ralph asked, confused by the piece of paper. There was a weird face drawn on it.

"Do you want to get more revenge on Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a mischevious smile on her face. He swore there was an evil glint in her eye. But the answer to that question was a yes.

"Yea,"he answered. "What do you want me to do?" Hermione explained and she gave him everything that he would need for the revenge.

That night, Malfoy and his two groupies were talking in the Slytherin meeting room laughing about somebody or something. Ralph wasn't really paying attention. Something was thrown at his head. "Huh? What?" He said snapping out of his daze.

"I asked why you were talking Granger, Weasley, and Potter," Malfoy said with an impatient tone. Ralph noticed that Draco's nose was scrunched up like Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

"They asked a question about Snapes assignment that he passed out in class today," he lied. It was easy to lie to someone you didn't like, especially when it was Draco Malfoy. Ralph really hated him.

"Well, then. Get my drink," Malfoy ordered. He has been waiting for that all night and he couldn't help but smile a little inside.

"Fine." Ralph got up and prepared his drink, putting the undetectable sleeping potion in it.

"Here." He handed him the drink. Malfoy never said a simple 'thank you.'

"I'm going to bed, night." Ralph got up, going up the stairs and to his bed. He lied awake, waiting for when Draco to go to bed and fall asleep. It took a while but he finally did and this was the time to do it.

He quietly got up out of his bed and pull out a paintbrush, ink, and the picture. He looked at the picture first to get exactly what Hermione, Harry, and Ron wanted. The picture was pretty funny so he couldn't help but laugh a little. He's using a paintbrush because it's softer then a quill and less likely to wake him up.

He stealthily walked over to the side of Draco's bed, leaning over him slightly and positioned the paintbrush right above the left side of his lip. Ralph made a straight line going down then making a wave with a curl at the end of it. The same thing was done on the other side of his lip. Now came the gotique that ended being spiral curls down the middle of his chin. Moving back a little to see his artwork, it was perfect so far! Next came the eyebrows. They were going to be very expressive. Starting above his right eyebrow, he made scribbles going down the bridge above the brow, and he did the same to the other brow. He was snoring away while he did this. Looking down on his work, he thought it was all perfect to him. Ralph went back to his bed trying not to laugh histerically.

Ralph woke up the next morning and saw Draco getting ready to go down for breakfast. Everyone was staring as he walked by. "What are you looking at?" He said smartly to somebody. Ralph couldn't help but smile a little.

"What are you smirking at?" Draco looked down his nose and asked.

"Nothing," was all he said. He couldn't wait for the three Gryfindors to see this.

At breakfast, Ralph sat next Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Once Malfoy showed up, all three of their mouths dropped.

"So, how did I do?" Ralph asked, smirking.

"Excellent," Ron answered.

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Fantastic," Hermione voiced.

"Thanks," Ralph replied smirking a little wider, but not where anyone would notice. Laughter busted out around them. Malfoy looked confused and all four of them saw him lean over to the girl next to him. She pulled a mirror out of her bag and hand it to him. Draco looked and saw his face and he became horrified. He ran out of the cafeteria.

The ink wore off over the next few days. Nobody would ever know who drew on Draco Malfoy's face.

_

One day Draco was walking down the hall until he ran into the Weasley twins.

"Hello, Draco," the Weasley twins said in unison.

"What do you want?" Having all these tricks played on him made his tone sound a little bitter.

"Not much. Just this," they said, and they pulled out their wands and flicked it at the air. Something out of nowhere that resembled a toilet plunger came flying through the air and suction cupped itself to his butt. He went soaring through the air while screaming like a girl. Everyone stopped to see what the disorientation was at first. Everyone laughed when they saw what it ended up being-a tiolet plunger stuck to Draco Malfoy's butt that was flying around in the air while he was screaming like a girl. Ralph thought that this was ultimate humiliation for Draco Malfoy.

All of a sudden, he stopped flying through the air and crashed to the ground. Nobody went over to see if he was ok, not even Crabbe and Goyle. Draco got up and brushed the dirt of himself, he went to turn around to look for the Weasly twins but then something started buzzing around him.

"Get'em off, Get'em off," he yelled, his arms waving around. He backed up and tripped over a fallen branch and landed face first into mud. Everyone was still laughing from the earlier incident.

"Get to class!" Professor McGonagle bellowed. All the students stopped laughing and went to class.

High fives were given by George Weasly, Fred Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter.  
_

*Tell me what you think*


	5. Chapter 5

_'Malfoy...'_ The whisper woke him out of hisdreams. _'Malfoy...'_ He slipped out of his bed once he heard the whisper again. What's going on? He thought. _'Malfoy...'_ He followed the whisper out of the room into the Slytherin meeting room. Who was calling his name? He had no idea but it was slightly creeping him out. His name was being repeated out of the meeting room into the hall.

The air was cold around him and hia softly repeated name added to the chill around him. It was autum so it was naturally cool around him but he couldn't help but notice the temperature drop around him a little. Draco could hear himself breath as he walked down the hall, his feet padding softly on the cement.

_'Malfoy...'_ He turned the corner. He eventually follwed the whisper outside.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ He asked himself fearfully. He considered himself kind of stupid for doing this. But his dad always told him that he was curious to the point of stupidity. The grass felt like spikes to the palm of his feet a little bit, not so much it hurt though. He considered the fact that he sould have put shoes on. Looking at his surroundings, he finally realized that the voice was luring him in the direction of the forbidden forest. This was getting creepy, he thought. His senses told him to turn around and run, but his curiousity was getting deeper.

_'Malfoy...' _He walked further, eventually being led in to the forbidden forest. It was pitched black as he looked deeper into the crowded forest. He paused before entering the forest.

_'Malfoy...'_. He heard his name behind him, he turned and saw nothing. Something skittered in the front of him, he whipped his head to the front. There was nothing there. He was shoved to the ground by and unseen force. Draco went to get up and was shoved to the ground again, the unseen force skittering to one side of the forest. Getting up, there was a patch of grass in his mouth that he spit. Yuck, he thought.

A deep rumbling growl emerged form the forest the made something in his gut go cold. His gut told him to leave and that was what he was going to do. He began to run but something invisible pulled him back and landed him on his back side.

_'You can't run...'_ The whisper faded into the darkness around him. His breath started skaking from terror.

"Wh-what d-do you want?" He asked, his breath quaking. Another growl rumbled through the forest around him, making his lips quiver.

_'Your blood.'_ Malfoy scrambled up from the ground and began to run in the direction of the castle, screaming.

_'You can't run from me.'_ He didn't care what else the whisper said, he just wanted to get out of there.

_'I'm everywhere.'_ He became paranoid that the voice, now a presence, was behind him, on his left and right. and infront of him. What would the presence do to him now?

"Leave me alone!" He yelled as he ran. Big thick branches were snapping off trees, growls inches from his ears that he thought there was a beast behind him, wind picked up as he was running and there cold breath on the back of his neck.

'Malfoy.' He heard his name being repeated as he ran for the castle. When would he get there? he thought fearfully. He tripped over a stump and landed face first into mud.

"MALFOY!" The voice shouted. He jumped high into the air and sprinted all the way back to the castle, he was't that far away. He heard wicked laughter all the way back.

Once he was back to the castle, he stayed under his covers, shaking from fear.

High fives were passed around between Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "You think he'll sleep tonight?" Ron asked.

"Definately not," Hermione answered. "Not after that last part." They all laughed as they went back inside the castle and went to bed.

That morning, they saw Draco Malfoy on their way to breakfast.

"How was your night, Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco had bags under his eyes and he looked like he would fall from exhaustion.

"Why do you care?" He retorted.

"Were you scared?" Harry asked. The instant he asked that question, Draco knew it was them that played the nasty trick on him last night. Hermione nudged him when he asked the question.

"I will get you back for this," Draco threatened.

"You know you can't so don't even try it," Hermione said. "Because you know we'll just get you back harder," Hermione replied.

Draco just became angrier, and he knew that she was just right so he just walked away.

"Let's go," Ron said. They went off to breakfast.

That's the end of my short story. Tell me what you think.

Thanks :)


End file.
